


Должно болеть (если все делать правильно)

by Saysly



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Flashbacks, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Post CAWS, Smut, low calorie angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-25
Updated: 2019-11-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:49:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21559618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysly/pseuds/Saysly
Summary: Джек больше не разговаривал с Броком, с той самой ночи.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	Должно болеть (если все делать правильно)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [it should hurt (if you’re doing it right)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21185282) by [winter_angst](https://archiveofourown.org/users/winter_angst/pseuds/winter_angst). 



Брок всю неделю ждал встречи с Джеком.

Он мог думать только об этом, как бы ни пытался себя занять и сколько бы глотков из бутылки ни делал. Визит к Джеку был единственным, на чем он мог сосредоточиться, единственным, что осталось в его жизни после падения Трискелиона. По правде сказать, Брок и о том дне очень много думал; о том, что пошло не так, о том, что он мог сделать по-другому. Он топил эти мысли в выпивке, перебирая мгновения из прошлого, воспоминания о своем не таком уж секретном любовнике, о Джеке Роллинзе как о единственной хорошей вещи в своей жизни.

*

— Вечно ты теряешься в своей голове, — бормочет Брок в шею Джека.

Дешевые грубые простыни в почасовом номере мотеля царапают разгоряченную кожу, от них пахнет химией стирального средства, потом и сладковатым мускусом свернувшегося вокруг него Джека. Большая ладонь гладит его бедро с нежностью, которой Броку, как оказалось, очень хотелось. Он вжимается в грудь Джека, купаясь в посторгазменной неге, прикрыв глаза от блаженства.

— Я всегда думаю только о тебе, Принцесса. — Джек всегда задевает его, когда Брок становится слишком мягким.

Его кожу все равно покалывает, ему кажется грязным и неправильным наслаждаться унизительным прозвищем. Его беспокоит, что в этом бардаке исключительно его вина, однако он не из тех, кто признает свои ошибки. Брок заставляет себя отодвинуться от Роллинза — потому что он должен, а не потому что хочет.

— Ты такой пидор, Роллинз.

Брок наблюдает за ним краем глаза. Следит за тем, как губы Джека вздрагивают в короткой печальной улыбке, прежде чем он садится. Их все еще укрывает простыня, пряча наготу, несмотря на их более чем близкое знакомство. На языке Брока все еще присутствует вкус Джека, когда он натягивает вещи и готовится к встрече с утренним солнцем. Он садится в свою машину и ждет. Смотрит, как Джек садится в свой пикап и уезжает. Брок снова увидит его в понедельник, и они снова будут только коллегами, и ничем больше.

Так всегда было между ними. Брок благодарен и за эти крохи счастья.

*

Когда Брок приходит к нему, он всегда приносит пиво, а не цветы, потому что цветы — это пидорская херня, которая не имеет к ним никакого отношения. Брок чувствует набухающую в груди злость, пока едет знакомой дорогой. Но еще и какое-то больное возбуждение. Он плюет на правила приличия и открывает одно пиво, зная, что Джек не станет возражать.

Ехать в одиночку тяжело. Брок всю дорогу хочет развернуться и уехать. Он паркуется и выходит из машины. Кивает соседям Джека, и те, как всегда, ничего не отвечают, вероятно, осуждая за полупустую упаковку пива, покачивающуюся у него в руке. Это все равно лучше увядшего букета двумя рядами дальше. Брок спотыкается, чувствуя, как по мере приближения выветривается приданная алкоголем храбрость.

*

Поцелуи Джека — это чистейшее волшебство.

Когда их губы сливаются воедино, все тело Брока загорается жаждой прикосновений. Джек поддается его просьбам, но делает это медленно. Он никуда не торопится, держит лицо Брока в ладонях и сладко его зацеловывает. Как будто Брок хрупок и каким-то образом заслуживает подобной нежности. Он способен выдержать больше жестокости, чем многие другие, и тело самого Джека создано быть мощным, так же как и у Брока. Но он не показывает свою силу, лаская Брока. Он не пугает, не давит, он касается его нежно. Он лелеет внутреннюю сторону его бедер, прежде чем касается поцелуем его ануса. Затем накрывает полушария большими ладонями и массирует их, а потом покрывает поцелуями молочную кожу.

А потом наконец-то — наконец-то! — язык Джека скользит по его…

*

Брок на мгновение замирает перед Джеком, растеряв все слова, как и прежде. Он хочет рассказать обо всем, и, как всегда, не говорит ничего. Болтающееся в руке пиво напоминает ему о его задаче, и он шагает вперед, чтобы опустить банки перед собой.

— Привет, Джеки. — Брок с трудом сглатывает и судорожно вздыхает. — Я опять пришел. Я, похоже, просто не могу не приходить.

Брок трет затылок, глядя в небо в надежде, что слезы вернутся туда, где им самое место. Он не будет реветь как телка.  
— Я просто…  
Он прерывисто выдыхает. Нет нужды торопиться высказаться, Джек не станет его перебивать.

Джек больше не разговаривает с Броком. С той самой ночи.

Брок смотрит на надгробие и стискивает зубы.  
— Я пришел сказать, что скучаю по тебе, Джеки. И…

Он хочет сказать ему, но не может. Он уходит, потягивая очередное пиво, и непроизнесенное «Я люблю тебя» продолжает тяжело ворочаться у него в голове.


End file.
